


Always

by 1_800_fiction



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Can you do a fluffy Elijah Mikaelson x reader where the reader has bad nightmares and she wakes up screaming and Elijah is just comforting her and just FLUFF?” - @scamanders26newtcase (Tumblr)
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/You, Elijah/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Always

You took another sip of the drink, the burning sensation spreading down your throat. A hand suddenly snatching the drink away from you, taking you by surprise. You turned to face Elijah with a concerned look on his face. You rolled your eyes at him. He sighed back.

“You can’t keep doing this” He said, his voice like a warm blanket holding you. After all you had been through, Elijah had always stuck by you. You were inseparable.

“One drink” You explained.

“You shouldn’t be having any. Talk to me” He placed his hadn’t in yours and you couldn’t help but stare at it. His touch was the only one you allowed. It was a warm and comforting, you felt safe around him.

“I’ve been having nightmares about what happened” You spilled, giving yourself a mental slap in the face.

“It’s okay. It won’t happen again” Elijah tried to comfort you.

“It won’t happen again because there is nothing else to lose” You spat. Rising from the bar stood, you went to leave only being stopped by Elijah.

“Let me go home” You whispered.

“No” He said. You knew he was trying to look out for you but you really just wanted to be alone. You were going to have to get used to many lifetimes alone. You were on the verge of tears, like a dam that had reached it’s limit after a storm.

“I’ll take you home” He reasoned. You sighed, not replying to him, only walking away. He followed you as you left the bar and stood by his car.

“It’s such a nice night to walk home” You said, looking up at the twinkling stars.

“This isn’t a safe place” Elijah said, obviously wanting you to stay out of trouble. It was like ever since it happened you couldn’t help but get into trouble.

You didn’t care, only compelled your way out of situations. You only had to get help from Elijah when you lost control.

“Yeah who knows someone could kill me” You said sarcastically. You sighed, getting in the car after him. He shrugged off your comment, knowing you were going through a rough time.

“I’m tired, Elijah. I just want to go home. No more shenanigans” You breathed out.

“Okay” Was all he said. The rest of the car drive felt longer than it was. The silence feeling heavy on your chest. You didn’t realise the car had stopped an dye’s arrived home until Elijah shook you slightly. You turned away from him, exiting the car.

“Don’t shut me out, Y/N” Elijah pleaded.

“If I were, you wouldn’t be here. I’d be long gone” You answered, walking inside the house and heading straight for your room. You’d been meaning to sell it. Each time you walked through the door you expected your family to be there.

But that was a time that had passed and you had to move on.  
You plunked down on your bed, feeling the soft sheets embrace you.

Tears threatened to escape your eyes as the memories tried to push their way to the surface your mind. You tried to shove them back down.

You knew it wasn’t healthy to suppresses your feelings and emotions but you promised not to flip the switch again so you did the best you could do.

“Elijah?” You called out. You didn’t know how far away he was, whether or not he was outside or inside, but you knew he could hear you.

“Yes?” He answered instantly from behind you. You sat up in bed and turned to face him.

“Please stay” You whispered with unanticipated desperation. Instantly, Elijah was holding you as you fell asleep.

———

“No!“ You screamed as the memories resurfaced. You watched as the vivid details replayed over and over in your mind. You had no control.

“Hey, hey” Elijah’s soothing voice brought you back to reality. You felt like you count breathe. Your heart was racing and your body was covered in sweat. You were on high alert, attacking anything within reach. You screamed away at the attacker. Flashbacks invaded your mind, scaring you to the point of madness.

“Y/N, calm down” Elijah repeated over and over until you realised you were awake and most importantly, safe. You stopped any movement of your body but your breathing was all over the place.

You heart still beat too fast you though it was going to leave your body. Your body shook with uncontrollable fear.

“Hey. You’re okay” Elijah caressed your face, soothing your heart.

“You’re safe” Elijah repeated over and over until you no longer shook. He held you in his arms, both of you tangled amongst the sheets until you could breathe.

“I saw it” You gasped. He stroked your head.  
“I know” He hummed.

“The blood. It was everywhere” You choked. He held you in a tight embrace of security.

“Shh” He hushed.

“It keeps repeating. I keep reliving it” You sobbed, hugging him back.

“I’ll be here to keep you safe. I’ll always be here for you, Y/N” You looked up at him.

“Really?” You said in disbelief. He gave you a small smile.

“Yes” He kissed your forehead. It calmed you to the point of your muscles relaxing. You snuggled back into him as you fell back into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
